


you're the iced tea to my lemonade

by deadjerkk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Loki is 16, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadjerkk/pseuds/deadjerkk
Summary: The summer heat is making it hard for Thor to ignore his growing feelings for Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	you're the iced tea to my lemonade

Something's different about Loki. It wasn't unusual for him to avoid Thor, they had drifted apart once Thor had left for college, as much as Thor hadn't wanted them to. But this summer is different.

It’s sticky hot outside, the kind of heat that made any fabric stick to your skin, humidity crawling all over. Thor’s wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and flip flops and he’s still feeling overheated. The leather couch is hell against his bare back, but he can’t bring himself to get up.

He flutters in and out of sleep, the TV chattering uselessly in the background.

At some point, Loki comes in. He’s still wearing a thick sweater despite the heat, but below that he only has on a tiny pair of shorts that ride up when he bends over in front of the TV to pick up an out of place DVD. Thor tenses at the sight of soft, pale thighs, an unwelcome warmth filling his stomach. He stops his gaze from going higher.

"Thor?" Loki turns to face him.

Thor's face feels like its burning. "Yeah?" he says, like he hadn't just nearly checked out his little brother's ass.

"Mom said you were supposed to wash the dishes before she gets home."

Loki leaves the room with a little swing of his hips that makes it impossible for Thor not to notice his ass. Thor couldn't deny how much Loki's body had matured in the past year. He had left his nerdy little brother when he went to college and come home to the prettiest guy he had ever seen. Loki's hair had gotten longer, and the softness in his face was replaced with the sharp lines of adulthood.

His lips look so soft too, they would feel like heaven on Thor's cock. Thor's shorts grow tighter at thoughts of his brother's body, and it’s so, so wrong.

He decides to take a cold shower before doing the dishes.

*

Thor and Loki are left alone for the evening while their parents attend an office party. Loki lets Thor pick the movie. Thor decides on something he had been waiting to watch but once it comes on the screen he can hardly focus. Loki sits on the opposite side of the couch, his legs up and back against the armrest. He’s wearing one of those tiny pairs of shorts, these ones looser than the others. Thor’s eyes trace up Loki's legs, over muscled but delicate calves and milky white thighs. Where Thor's brain is telling him to stop, his cock is telling him to keep going. Just looking wouldn't hurt, Thor thinks. He isn't actually going to touch his brother, it’s just the side effects of a dry spell, and Loki is very attractive. It’s normal. Thor's gaze travels higher, to the area barely covered by Loki's shorts. Thor gulps. The fabric is less than an inch away from revealing Loki's crotch. Loki is definitely not wearing underwear.

Thor looks up, relieved to find Loki still focused on texting. He tries to devote his attention to the movie but it’s just meaningless colors and shapes running around a screen.

At one point he and Loki would have spent the whole time talking, pointing out the bad jokes, or providing unnecessary commentary to the fight scenes. Now though Thor finds himself grateful for the silence, at least if they aren't talking, he can pretend Loki is a stranger and it isn’t his brother he’s getting hard to.

After the movie Thor lets himself find release in the thought of being buried between Loki's gorgeous thighs.

It's okay so long as he doesn't do it again.

*

He does it again. And again.

He tosses under the covers at night, wakes up sweaty after dreams of bright green eyes and pale skin. He thinks he’s broken. Nothing gets him off like Loki, his brother, his sixteen-year-old baby brother. He’s disgusting and he should feel guilty, but he had stopped feeling bad after the fifth time.

*

Their family goes to the beach. Loki wears a heavy t-shirt and green swimming shorts. Thor half wishes he would take the t-shirt off, he hasn't seen Loki without a baggy shirt since coming home from college. The other half of Thor is glad Loki keeps covered up, he’s afraid he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction.

Loki stays distant at the beach, preferring to lather himself in sunscreen and read under the shade of an umbrella. Thor wants to grab him by the arm and tug him into the water like when they were kids. Thor wants to do so much more too.

Thor pulls himself out of the water. Loki's hair is messier than usual, wavy and flowing in cascades to his shoulders. He worries his lip when he sees Thor approaching and it makes Thor nervous too.

"Hey," Thor says.

"Hey," Loki's eyes hold unease.

"Mind if I sit here?" Thor toes the edge of Loki's blanket.

"Uh-" Loki hesitates, he draws his book close to his chest. "I don't see why not," he says finally.

Thor sits as casually as possible. He can feel his brother's heat radiating a foot away, laced with skepticism and confusion. Thor worries that somehow just by looking at him Loki's deciphered his secret.

Their parents are nowhere in sight, leaving them completely alone at the edge of the beach.

"Loki?" Thor doesn't know exactly what he's going to say, but he has to say something.

Loki glances up, bright green eyes meeting Thor's blue ones.

Thor can hear the little harmonic jingle of the ice cream truck somewhere not too far away.

"Do you want ice cream?"

Ice cream from a truck was always a rare summer treat in their family, reserved only for vacations and beach days. Their parents made them put up with the plain store-bought stuff for the rest of the hot months.

Loki smiles, toothy and wide. His bright eyes light up. So beautiful and so rare. He nearly never smiles just for Thor.

Thor thinks he's in heaven.

Then Thor thinks he's in hell.

Loki’s tormenting him. His mouth around the red popsicle he got, sucking it just deep enough into his mouth that it borders on indecent. His lips are turning red -- the color Thor wants to turn them with his own. If Thor didn't know better, he would think Loki was doing it purposely.

Loki’s so close to him that he can smell him, sunscreen and strawberry-scented shampoo, it’s intoxicating. He's complaining about something dad did, or maybe it was mom, Thor can't pay attention to the words.

It’s hard to resist kissing him right then and there. 

*

It's the hottest day of the hottest summer Thor's ever seen. July’s melting into August with a burning vengeance. Thor wants ice cream, but he’s not going to finish a second tub this week without asking Loki if he wants any. His brother’s door is open a crack at the end of the hall and Thor takes that as an invitation to enter.

Loki's on his back on the bed. He's traded his thick sweaters and baggy t-shirts for, well, nothing. His lean body is on full display in only a pair of tiny black shorts.

Then Thor sees it – silver jewelry through both of Loki's nipples. All the blood in his body rushes to his cock.

Loki shoots up in his bed, pulling his blanket to cover himself, but Thor's seen what he’s seen.

"Loki, I- uh," Thor stumbles.

"What is wrong with you? Get out," Loki glares.

"I'm sorry I just-"

Loki cuts him off. "Get. Out. Thor."

Thor goes on anyways. "They're nice," he risks.

Loki's mouth opens but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm not going to tell mom or anything. They're actually pretty cool."

"Thank you," Loki’s voice is cold and detached but Thor sees the glimmer of hesitation and uncertainty in his eyes.

Thor comes closer and Loki shrinks back, likely subconsciously. Thor sits down on the edge of the bed before he can talk himself out of what he’s about to do.

"Can I, uh, maybe see them?" Thor internally curses himself the second the words leave him, but Loki doesn't seem disgusted. Loki looks mildly amused, if anything at all.

Loki's pulling the blanket down before Thor can stop him and _god he's gorgeous_. Loki's pert little nipples poke out from a thinly muscled chest, his collarbones and shoulders the perfect frame for it all. The little silver jewelry is anything and everything and Thor just wants to touch them. Loki's looking up at him with big green eyes and Thor feels guilty, but not guilty enough.

He's reaching out before he even notices. Loki's eyebrows shoot up and Thor stops.

"Sorry," Thor mumbles. "They're just nice, could I touch them?" he runs his hand through long blonde hair.

A little smirk toys at the corners of Loki's lips and he nods.

The metal is slightly cooler than Thor's skin on the outer facing side. His heart is somehow still beating, he has his little brother's nipple between his fingers and he hasn’t had a stroke yet. He shifts his finger to the underside of one of the little balls at the end of the silver bar. Loki groans, so quietly Thor almost misses it.

Loki’s flushing, he’s so pale and the pink is so noticeable on his chest and cheeks.

“How did you get them done?” Thor asks. He doesn’t want to let go.

“I have a friend whose older sister does piercings,” Loki’s breath almost sounds more ragged, more strained.

Thor expects Loki to tell him to stop touching any second now, he’s surprised Loki hasn’t already. Thor wishes he could touch them with his tongue. He wishes he could explore everywhere. Even just this little touch is exhilarating. He wants, no needs more. He needs to feel, taste, consume. Thor lets his thumb travel over the tip of Loki’s nipple and Loki shudders a little beneath him.

“T-Thor? What are you doing?” Loki’s cheeks are redder than Thor has ever seen them. He doesn’t look unhappy though, and Thor can see the strain of his cock against the fabric of those tiny shorts.

Thor pinches the pinkness between his fingers and Loki fucking whimpers. Thor doesn’t think he can possibly get any harder.

Then Loki’s climbing into his lap and kissing him. Thor’s mind feels like it’s short-circuiting, unable to think anything other than _Loki, Loki, Loki._ Loki’s broken him. He’s surrounded. Loki’s tongue in his mouth, tasting like chocolate and mint, Loki’s hands in his hair, Loki’s ass between his legs and thigh’s straddling him. He wants Loki to envelop him, merge them into one and never let go.

It should feel wrong, but it doesn’t. Thor’s died and gone to heaven.

They pull back both breathing heavy, Loki’s lips reddened and swollen, he’s still grinding against Thor.

“I’ve wanted that for so long,” Loki breathes.

“What?” Thor’s still too in shock to process. Loki wants him. Loki wants him in the same ways he wants Loki.

“I thought you were never going to catch on. I’ve been parading around in the tiniest shorts I can find, practically shoving my ass in your face and you just weren’t getting the hint."

Thor opens his mouth to speak but then Loki's kissing him again and whatever he was going to say is caught in his throat.

*

Loki's on his back, looking nervously up at Thor. Wide eyes but pupils blown out with lust.

Thor has never wanted anything more.

Loki tenses up when Thor pushes the first slick finger in, but he nods for Thor to keep going. He's so tight and warm and Thor can't get enough. He feels Loki loosening around him as he pumps in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Then he's hitting something inside that makes Loki gasp.

"Fuck Thor do that again," Loki's voice is already so wrecked.

He’s rocking back and forth against Thor's hand until there are three fingers working him open, making slick, obscene noises. He's still so tight and Thor doesn't know if he's even going to fit. Thor's own cock rubs uncomfortably against the fabric of his boxers, begging to be let out. He won't touch it though – he wants to last.

Then Loki's grabbing his wrist, telling him that he’s ready, and Thor is coating himself in lube and pressing himself against Loki's tiny opening. Loki's letting out little choked sounds as Thor presses in slowly. Loki's hands feel up his back, digging claws into it every time Thor moves.

Thor looks down to see tears forming in the corners of Loki's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Thor stops, barely halfway in.

Loki's nails dig into his back harder.

"Keep going," he chokes out.

Thor leans down, pressing his lips against Loki's rough, and hungry. He pulls Loki tighter against him. It's all too much, a mix of desperation and need and something more. He finally bottoms out and they just stay like that -- his arms around Loki, Loki's around him.

Then Loki nods, blinking away tears. "You can move."

Thor starts slowly, careful not to hurt him. Loki's so pliant and responsive in his arms, letting out little gasps and moans. He's wrapping his legs around Thor's back, letting Thor in deeper. Thor resists the urge to thrust roughly into the tight heat.

Loki bites just below his ear, sharp teeth and probably going to leave a mark. "You can go harder."

Thor draws almost all the way out and then slams back in, building up a rougher pace. Then he hits something that makes Loki cry out and dig his fingers down into Thor's shoulders.

"Brother," Loki groans and Thor feels like he’s going to come right there. "Do that again."

It’s too good, reality-blurring ecstasy. Groans and cries of _Thor_ and _brother_ and _don't stop_ as Thor keeps hitting that spot. Loki was coming undone beneath him, lost in his own pleasure. His cock bouncing up and down on his stomach with each thrust. Thor tugs along the shaft, hard and fast, Loki's face contorted in pure bliss.

He starts working his hips faster, an erratic rhythm between his thrusts and his hand on Loki's cock. He's coming undone too. Hot and sweaty and his head empty except for the sound of Loki's moans.

He takes one of Loki's nipples between his teeth, bits down not at all gently, and Loki falls apart. He comes with a strangled cry of Thor's name, hot white stripes painting his stomach. He's clenching so tightly around Thor's cock, and the sight of him alone is so debauched that Thor thinks he could come on the spot. Thor grips Loki's hips tight enough to bruise and thrusts into him so hard it must hurt but Loki's still moaning in the aftershock of his pleasure. In a few pumps Thor's at the end, forcing his cock as deep as he can into his little brother and spilling his seed.

He pulls out gently, but Loki winces a little regardless. He’s on his back still, legs spread open but nothing between them anymore. He buries his face in his hands and Thor feels a resounding weight drop in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Thor is tentative.

"Yeah," and Loki's laughing. Laughing and sounding freer than ever before. "Gods, Thor get me something to clean myself up with."

Thor laughs too and with relief he takes a step back. His come is starting to seep out of Loki's used hole. Tissues, towel, something. Thor fumbles with the tissue box on the dresser but manages to hand it to Loki. Loki wipes himself slowly before settling to sit upright on the bed.

“Was that good, for you?” Thor asks hesitantly.

“No, I obviously just came all over myself screaming your name because I hated it,” Loki replies sarcastically. Then, unexpectedly, he’s pulling Thor closer, down onto the bed on top of him until they’re both laying down. Loki’s voice lowers to a whisper. “Of course it was good.”

Thor nuzzles his head into the crook of Loki’s neck, into the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo and the faint smell of sweat. This is home.

“I love you,” Thor mumbles.

Loki strokes a hand through blonde hair. “I know,” he presses his lips to Thor’s forehead, a silent _I love you too._


End file.
